heart of fire
by GlazedGonut
Summary: Bella's cousim starts school and meet a mysterious man. Is he like Edward? Her cousin's weird reclusive husband? Or is he normal like her? Can she deal with her challenges and learn to love?
1. Chapter 1

**hhiiiiii! This is an autors note! ATM im on my phone and it acts weird on this site so sorry but I promise to try my best to go back and fix any problems. This is a story about my oc and her life and adventures in forks. I won't respond to negative people so don't even bother. This is my story and you are not required to be here idc what your opinion is if it's rude get out nobody is forcing you to stay. Your ownly harming yourself not me so do yourself a favor and go. Ok so now that we have only bright eyed and bushy tailed readers ready to read some fanfic lets get this show on the road! Thank you ahead of time for reading! I love youuuu!**

Bella waited for me outside of my home in Forks Washington. I sighed as I walked down the driveway to her beaten up pickup truck.

"Thanks. " I mumbled as I got into her truck and shut the door.

"Anytime, little cuz!" She said. Bella had already graduated but she volunteered to take me to school for my first day as a sophomore. I would say I was nervous but I actually wasn't. I knew the school now as its my second year there. Really I was bored. It was always dark and gloomy out. All the people were dull. Excpet for maybe a few like my cousin. Aside from that I didn't look forward to much. Nobody cares about anything important.

Bella drove me to the school and pulledo into the parking lot and looked at me.

"Ready?

I nodded. Then I gathered my bookbag and put it over one of my shoulders as I hopped out. I waved her goodbye and she returned the wave and drove off. I sighed again.I walked towards the front doors of the school. I was stopped though by some very dull and unpleasant faces.

" oh my god!" One of the blonde, pink clad bitches squeeled. I grumbled.

The other two giggled with here as they blocked my entry.

"Welcome back, K-K!"

I hated when people called me that. My name is Auden Karma Keats. If you couldn't tell if was because of my middle and last name.

I pushed past them. But one grabbed my shoulder.

"How ARE you, KK?!" Hannah, a redhead with orange-tan skin, said.

"None of you business!" I snarled.

"I bet she sacrificed some pigs! You heard about all those weird animal deaths lately?" The blonde squeeked, her name is Ashley.

I knew how to get them off my back.

I turned and gave a wide grin.

"Yeah. You caught me. But careful you could be next. The next ceremony calls for a dark whore." I said to the only dark haired one, Destiny, and turned and walked off leaving their mouths gapping wide open.

Why do they do that you ask? It probably has to do with my long raven hair that I put blue streaks in (and on the tips). Maybe the tight black Pierce the veil shirt I had on. The one with knives and blood that was black and red. Or the half blue half black skinny jeans I wore with the small chain o the side. Or the black vans. Or the little Invader Zim and Jack Skellington pins on my bookbag. Or the blood red lipstick, black cat eye eyeliner or the black eye shadow. Maybe because I'm pale and slender (as I've been told). Or maybe my large royal blue sapphire eyes.

Whatever the reason its probably ly stupid. Just like them.

This year would be stupid. Just like the last and all the ones before that.

In the middle of my thoughts I was knocked I to by someone.

Then I looked into the eeyes what what would change my view. I didn't know I would ever feel the world would be anything but plastic people in a bleak world until I looked into His eyes. I could barely remember what he was saying. Or place his accent. But I knew my life had just changed.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**part 2!**

I couldn't stop thinking of that guy during school. He was beautiful. His eyes were a weird shade of electric gray and his skin was ivory and his hair was shaggy and red. He also had freckles and his outfit was a tight black Alesana shirt that made it obvious he was ripped and don't get me started on those blue dark green skinny jeans...he was so tall too. His accent was a beautiful german one.

When Bella came to get me i got into the car and she went stiff.

"What's wrong?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Did you meet anyone weird today?"

"Uh..." I could only think of that boy.

"We need to talk." and she mde the car move and she drove me without answering me to her house. Renesme grinned at me to say hi then her face went stiff and edward who was behind her did too.

"Come inised." edward said and the three went into the big house and i followed, weirded out. I was told to sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace and the three sat around me.

"You met someone today." Edward said. What?

"Well sure." I said.

"Tell us about him." Bella said.

I told them about the beautiful german guy I bumped in to in the hallway.

"Do you think..." Renemse looked at her dad.

"It smells like it."

"What?"

"If there's a new group in we should-"

"Tell me what is going on?!"

Bella sighed and touched my shoulder.

"You should know...We aren't like you/"

"What?"

"We're uh vampires..." Edward said.

"You know...BLUH!" Renesme said acting like a halloween vampire.

"Vampire? How old do you think I am?"

Edward put his face close to mine and it was the first time I saw his eyes. They were a very unusual color of amber. Then Bella began taking...contacts?...out of her eyes! Her eyes were red. I gasped. I looked at Renseme and it all made sense but...how?

"You-I-wha-"

"It's ok. I promise." Renesme said. "We are sure you met a vamp today. We want to protect you."

No way that boy could be a vampire. It had to be someone else. He was just a new guy from germany. He had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

I didnt know how to deal so I called up my friend Taryn. We went to a tattoo place to get some piercings we wanted for a long time. She was getting a labret and i got snake bites. Taryn got to my big dark green victorian house in her black mazarati. i hopped into the car and she smiled at me with her black lipstick on. If we went by labels she would be a goth def. She had long black hair and pale blue crystal eyes and a black corset dress on. She had blood red lipstick on and black eyeshadow and lots of eyeliner. She was skinny and super cute. if dudes weren't hissing at her for her looks they were hitting on her. If I were gay or bi i would so date her. but i'm not. not that anything is wrong with that.

We listened to paramore on the way there. We went inside and we talked the whole time. I was in the chair getting my snake bites thinking of Him. He was a ...a...vampire...

when I got the bites done I looked at them in a mirror handed to me by the piercer and smiled and thanked him. I went out to pay for mine (she had already gotten hers and paid for it) when I stopped dead.

Taryn waved at me but beside her was...him...how...

He was staring at me with those beautiful eyes and Taryn was talking to him. I was trying to get my mind off him but here he was. Taryn got up and went over to me and went to pay with me but HE stopped us on the way out.

"Hey." He said. I shook inside.

"Hi."

I told Taryn to go wait in the car and i would be there soon.

"I never caught your name?" He said.

"A-Auden...Auden Karma Keats." I stuttered.

He nodded slowly thinking.

"I'm Thadius Johannesse. TJ for short." he then grinned. My heart shivered. Were my cheeks turing red? holy shit!

"Cool. I guess I'll see you later?" I said and left but he called my name.

"Auden!" Wow my name sounded so heavenly when he said it. WAIT what am I thinking?!

"Yes?"

"Nice Bites, they make you look really hot."

I blushed again and left. I hopped into the car.

"Oh my god that guy was staring at you. He was so cute. Did you get his number?" she asked.

"No!"

"But you want it!"

I nodded and looked down.

oh god...


	4. Chapter 4

I was outside of my class the next day waiting for it to start and go in when someone atood next to me. I bit my lip and turned to see...him...tj.

"Hey." He said cool.

"Hi there."

He pulled an iPhone from his pocket and smiled and my heard shook with emotion.

"I never got your number?"

My thoughts were ! mostly.

I nunbly took the phone from his fingers but brushed his fingers. They were freezing. Was that a vamp thing?!

I put in my number in and handed it back. He gave me an intoxicating grin and started walking. Then a red blue ran into him. Ashley. Ugh.

"Oh sorry!" He was going into her arms to stedy her but j was already boiling with rage. Let him go, slut. She looked back with a sly smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Wow do you work out?"

He shook his head and got out of her arms and walked off.

"See you And!"

My heart fluttered. Ashley glared at me and swished her hair behind her as she went in class. I rolled my eyes.

 _i didn't know where I was. We were listening to Demolition Lovers by MCR and we were on a cliff and a storm was ccoming. A Buick waited behind us iddleing. He held my hand and kissed it._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _I shook my head and whipped a tear from his face._

 _"Don't cry. It couldn't be helped."_

 _He made my cold heart warm._

 _He turned my dark heart light._

 _He made my broken heart whole._

 _He put together the pieces of my shattered heart._

 _He brought me back from the dead that I had only ever known ever._

 _I loved him. I loved him so._

 _Held me close._

 _Then wefell off the side that way. l_

i woke up screaming in bed. Sweat poured down my fave and my heart raced. A-a dream...good.

I looked at my phone quick. "Hey you there? Fell asleep? Good night." I was texting Him. I fell asleep. I snuggles in my sheets but the dream stayed fresh in .

It was Saturday so I was woken up by Bella.

"Your mom let me in. We need to talk."

"What?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's about that vampire in your school..."

"What?" I sat up suddenly on edge.

"He may be dangerous. We decided it would be best to..."

"What? What?!"

"Kill him if he doesn't go away."

For some reason my heart sunk.


	5. Chapter 5

TJ had asked me out on a date the next day at school and when I told

Bella the vamps wanted to take the chance during it to get him.

For some reason I plotted against their plans. I couldn't explain my weird loyalty to Thadius but I had it he wasnt bad like they thought he was.

It was Friday. The warm night air of the dying summer played on my exposed arms. I wore a lacey black top with many studded bracelets and some black skinny jeans and plain black converses. My hair was styled wavy over my shoulder and tied in a little black ribbon. My mom was talking with me until he got there in his dark blue Civic.

I tried not to be nervous as we drove to the movie theater where we would go see Mad Max Fury road. On the way he tuned down the MCR CD he was playing to say "you look lovely."

I blushed but tried to hide it.

He grinned and kept driving.

We got there and our out tickets and got some candy and popcorn and went to our theatre room. The camps wanted to stage something in the theater to take him.

"Are you OK your heart is racing."

"I'm OK."

But I was still so nervous about this.

The movie started and I could tell Bella and her family wasnearby.

Oh my god I had to stop. This.

Suddenly he put hos arm arpund me and i had a plan to save him.

I wrapprd both my arms around him. They woukdnt dk anuthing if they saw me playong like a shield.

"You're so beautoful." He whispered to me.

My cheeks were redder and I wasn't expecting it when he took my head in his hands and pecked my lips with his lips.

My insides were on fire and I couldn't tame it. How longh has my heart been this cold? He was bringing me to life. I couldn't lose him. Not tonight. Not any night. We spent the whole movie like this and I wouldn't let them come close to him. I stayed on him the whole night and even stayed by his side walking to my house. He kissed me again at the door and smiled at my blush.

"Good night Auden."

"G-good night TJ."

Then he was gone. My heart fluttered in my chest.

Then as he drove away a truck pulled up. Bella. She got out really mad and went up to me.

"You didn't give us an opening!"

"He's good I swear!"

"You don't know him!"

"I know him better than you do and believe me he is good!"

Bela let out a growling noise but then the door behind me flooded us in light as my dad came out.

"What's going on? Hi Bella!"

Bella sighed.

"Hey Dan."

Then she turned to leave.

I should have felt guilt but I didn't.

I couldn't let then do this. I would protect him with every fiber of my being.


	6. Chapter 6, Drowning Lessons

I was so excited when i went to school the next day. I didn't care that Bella didn't aprove. My heart beat again. I wasnt hurt and for some reason my heart's gaurd was down. For the first time in such a long time. I put on my nicest black and white tee shirt that looked like a rib cage and black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a bow with skull hands in my hair. I put on lip rings and earrings and white streaks in my hair i dyed last night and black and white makeup. There he was waiting for me at the doors in a bvb teeshirt and black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from his pants around them. He opened my arms and I fell into them and sighed happy. But he went riged. I looked up and looked over at Bella's car. They were glaring. He pulled me away and we went down the hall holding hands. He walked me to class and kissd me when i went into class.

I wouldnt see him again untill the end of school and i nearly bounced in my seat. Taryn was so happy to hear the story about the date last night at lunch hour.

"He kissed yoU?! just like that?!"

I nodded blushing.

"It helps that you were so forward!"

i nodded. she didnt know but i did. It was best to stay that way.

then three ugly pigs sat down around us. Destiny, Hanna, and Ashley. Taryn and I gave them evil glares. but they ignored them.

They giggled at us like the stupid airhead bimbos they are.

"What are you talking about!" Hannah said loudly.

"Nothing you would care about."

"Is it that hottie you walk around at school like a lost puppy?" ashley said.

I roled my eyes.

"He doesnt like you. I saw him totes checking out Destiney isnt that right, Dessie?!"

Destiny giggled stupidly.

"Oh yeah he was getting a load of my tits! I leaned over to let him see the hole thing too!"

I couldnt help but smack the shit out of her and storm out. Taryn followed as I heard them screech and flip out like idiots. Well then they shouldnt pic fights with me.

ooo

I didnt see him after school. I texted him but he didnt reply untill it was late the afternoon. He wanted to meet in the near by park. I told my parents where i was going and poped in my headphones listeing to Sleeping with sirens on the way there. I saw him on a park bench and I sat with him. He put an arm around me but i felt wierd.

"Are you ok?: i asked.

"Auden...I... I cant say it. no. it would make it worst."  
"W-what?" i got out of his arm and turned at him.

'We...we cant see each other anymore."  
With those words my heart began to snap a part.

suddenly i heard Destiny's stupid words in my head.

"Is this because of those bumbos-"

"no...no...its so complicated im sorry.:"

and he got up and left quickly. I almost saw tears in his eyes. But tears already filled mine, i was frozen in the seat untill the sun went downa nd it grew coldl like my heart. Ice spiked in my heart. I called Taryn and she got there and usherd me in her car in her cute long black velvet dress and creepers and ankh necklace.

she tried to help me feel better but nothing would.. I was sleepless that night. How...how could this happen?


	7. Chapter 7, fallen angels

I WAS QUIET

I was cold.

It was stupid how could someone so beautiful be interested in me anyway. Destiny might have been right for once in her I significant life. Bella seemed cheery when he took me to schooltue past few weeks.

Thadius had been absent. I could see him no where. I ate silently with Taryn those days. She was a greatcomfort.

"He was an asshole."

She would say and I would nod. As much as I wanted to think he was a big good filty asshat I couldn't. I didn't have it in me to hate him.

My insides felt like ice and steel. Cold cold steel.

Taryn went rigid and was staring when I tried to turn my head she pulled my head towards her

"No-"

But I looked anyway. My heart dropped lower than I ever thought it could. He was with a certain redhead slut. Hannah. Hannah was on his lap a few tablesaway gigglingy away and leaning on him. He had his arm around her and was looking off. Ashley and Destiney noticed me looking and laugh obnoxiously and hit Hannah and she looked. I wanted to kill her as she moved TJ's face to hers and kissed him with tounge. When they pulled apart I looked away. Those were supposed to my lips on his. He was mine but also not.

"Hannah is such a slut. You don't want to be with him now anyway she probably gave him the crabs or something."

I nodded and picked up my food.

"I'm not hungry"

And I went to throw it away and went to bathroom. I couldn't help but sob.


	8. Chapter 8, so much for my happy ending

**schoool suckkkks that is allt**

 **I leaned** against the glass in my next class defeated. The teacher was a math teacher but i didn't care about math. I was good at it and was so far a head anyway. So I doodled in my journal instead. I tried to focus and make flowers maybe a jack skellington. But then i would draw Sally next to him and think and almost cry again. How cold he do this to me?

How could this happen to me?

All i could think of was his warmth and how badly i wanted it. I have never felt so alive...

I drew the heart in a boxy sort of way in between jack and sally but my eyes got tears in them s i started to draw a big crack down the middle and bite my lip.

Then is scrubbled out the heart and jack and sally. Did I make a mistake anywhere?

"You ok, Auden?" someone asked beside me. I looked to see a guy in my class the next desk of me. He was nerdy but nice.

"No...not really..."

"if you ever need someone to talk here's this." he slipped a piece of paper on my desk with a phone number. "What?" i said.

"My number. Nobody should go it alone, Auden!"

I smiled. Sometimes people werent as bad as I thought i guess. Nobody should ever go alone. i wasnt suicidal even though its good to help out suicidal people. anyway.

"Thanks. I will if i need the help."

he grinned really goofy. I smiled.

the overbell rang and we got our books and went out the class.

"I'll probably text you tonight." I told Tyler.

Tyler grinned again. "GrEAT! I'll stand by my phone."

I smiled back and he walked away. then I ran right into someone really tall. The last person I ever wanted to touch today.

TJ.

My heart thunded in my chest really fast and hard but it filled with ice again.

"You're texting Tyler huh?"

I sighed.

"Y-yes."

then I saw Hannah and Destiney on the other sside of the hall glaring at me by the water foundain.

"Anyone is better than you, i guess. Besides, why should you care?" I bumbed my shoulder against him as I walked by.

My heart felt like fire. But it hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

IT was a dark Saturday. I had to get out. I heard there was an all ages concert near my home so I grabbed Taryn and we went. She wore a cute black corset with a Lacey mini skirt and some big platform boots and all black makeup. She was so cute. I put my hair jn a high bun and wore a pair of ripped up black shorts and a black shirt with A black shirt that had a cure blue and red tutu at the end. I put in some pentagram earrings (I'm a athiest so it is decorative) and a bunch of collorfull bracelets and a bat necklace. I wore no makeup because I knew I might sweat a lot.

It was a big music festival and when we got there All Time Low was there and we ran to the crowd and got lost to the world. Just what I wanted. We danced and jumped around but then ATL went off stage. Next was AFI and I started to scream k was so excited. I love AFI!

I danced through the crowd with Taryn as they sang Miss Murder and it was actually fun for once. The lead stopped to jump up and crowd surf. We got them back to the stage and it was so great. It got dark by the time Seether got on stage. They played Broken and everyone around us cheered. But I was reminded of my pain. Taryn put her arm around me kindly. She guide me away and we went to get some snacks.

Taryn left me by the bathrooms as she went to get hotdogs and soda for us. I felt icky so I went to wash off my hands in the bathroom. Then some hands moved me and shoved me against the wall and lips were on mind. I fought them then saw it was

TJ. I wanted to melt. I did kiss him back for a moment shooting my hands in his beautiful hair as his tongue played with mine. But then I shoved him away.

"What the fuck?!"

I said. Before he said anything Taryn was behind him she shook her soda and opened it and sprayed him all over. It got in me too but I laughed and he growled and ran out.

"I have to get another soda now." She laughed. We laughed together and Taryn and I went to eat. Even when The last band played and we went home that kiss still turned my heart to fire. Then to ice again. Because he can't be mine. Why can't he be mine?


	10. Chapter 10

**i worked hard on this chapter the most tell me what you think. the next 3 chapter might get violnt so be worned** f

I was putting on a cute blue and red dress with black frills on the bottom and black coverse shoes. I wanted to be wearing this pretty stuff for TJ. But I was eating it for Tyler. He asked me out to dinner and I said yes. My mom said I should to get over tj it might help. So I agreed.

I got picked up in a blue civic and Tyler stammered. "You look so pretty"

I smiled lowly and thanked him.

He drove us to a nice Italian talked about school and other people. We ate and laughed together even all the way home. He smiled and blushed and I thanked him and he let me out of the car.

I couldn't imagine myself with Tyler as hard as I tried that night listening to Flroence and the machine. I could only think if my Thadius James. Probably being seduced by that whore and my heart broke again.

* * *

I was pulled to the hall wall by my friend Jasmine. She was a cute chubby Mexican girl who wore lots of black like Taryn but they weren't the same style. She wore a big black tee that had a big skull with a bow on it and some black skinny jeans and vans. She smiled her black lipped smile and she shushed Mr and told me to listen.

I did.

It was Hannah.

"She's moved in, she doesn't like you. You like me any way now!"

"I'm sorry "

"Ugh you're being so weird. She's so ugly anywaY?"

I tried not to be so pissed off

I played with the chain on the side of my black coreset type mini dress with blue leggings and black creepers.

"I can't stop thinking about her-"

"Are you wanting me or not?!"

"I-"

"Save it. Go be a freak with her I'm done!"

And my heart sored ad she stormed past us. Jasmine and I held back laughing.

Then TJ walked by but caught myeye. I blue D and couldn't look away. e

"Jasmine can I talk to her alone?"

Jasmine nodded and waved as she left.

I didn't let him touch me when he tried.

"Look...I only went out with her instead because I...I was told to."

"WhT?"

"Your cousin...she told me to. She doesn't want you hurt by me."

"You won't hurt me."

"I know. But she threatened to have me killed otherwise..."

"that's stupid...x

" yeah.x

"But I want you. We can keep it a secret!"

*"but.."

"It'll be ok. I...I love you."

I blushed as he tried to kiss me.

"Not here...after school. I'll text you where to find me."smirked and we parted ways

I couldn't help but feel betrayed by Bella. But he was mine mine .mine. This was a dream it had to be!


	11. Chapter 11 Demolition Lovers

**sorry its been a while since ii updated I've had school bluh! Sorry about mistakes my phone screws it up and I try to go back to fix it but it doesn't always work sorry! Nsfw warning!**

 **it was e** xexciting to sneak off into his car after school telling Bella I had a "frfriend " taking me home.

We drove to a big park and I tried to forget the memory of the bench as we passed it. He took by the hand and took me somewhere new. He led me to a big grove with trees over like a tunnel and the sun gleamed through like fire and I grasped at the beauty. I'd never seen it before. He plucked a Daisy from the grass below us and tucked it behind my ear and kissed me behind the ear. I blushed so hard and melted against him. He pushed me towards one of the trees and kissed my neck and I bit my lip to look around.

"We're in public, baby." I said breathlessly as he bit my neckly.

He pulled me by the hands to exit and through the tunnel back to his car.

He put in a CD radio. Demolition Lovers by MCR played. The dream came back to me about us falling off the cliff in each others arms and I shook my head. Stupid stuff.

We stopped at a beautiful black victorian house with a iron gate. A cobblestone path went to the door.

"My house." He said and kissed my hand.

The inside was all velvet and silk and pretty Gothic type furniture.

"Love it?"

I noddedenthusiastically. He stood behind me in front of the fire place and his arms were around and kissed my neck again.

*ahem!*

My heard raced and we both spun around. Two tall skinny men stood behind us one with red eyes and the other with me on green eyes.

I couldn't speak.

"Auden darling these are my father's. Technically."

Fathers?

The green eye one smiled nicely.

"Yes we are married. Of course we were never married in the convectional well untill recently. Thank god for America."

I blushed more.

"We decided we wanted a son when we found your boy there on the streets of germany!" The other said.

"Thanks for the talk I think we will go upstairs."

They both nodded.

"Be safe!"

And we were upstairs. His bedroom had posters and dark red walls and a nice red desk and book shelves and a big black velvet bed.

Before I knew it the door closed and he was all over me. I got hot and wanted to suddenly have no clothes. I helped him with my pants and he reached into my underwear to play down there and I fell into him. He threw me down on the bed and ate me out. Then he pulled his pants down and yanked off my shirt and bra to mess with while sticking him in me and I groaned and bit him.

It was better than I ever imagined having him.

"Iove you!" I screamed as I orgasmed. He cummed next and kissed me deeply and longingly.

"I missedyou." He said. u


	12. Chapter 12, Silver and Cold

**Warning: this chapter is gruesome.**

When I got home my mom smiled at me.

"Bella cameby she's in your room!"

Something in me paniked. But I remained calm as I went to my room. I opened the door and closed it to find Bella on my bed.

"You wreek of vamp. Tell me have you seen HIM today?"

"Uh I ub well"

"I hope you know I told hin-"

"I know what you told him and its stupid. He's good I swear it!"

Bella sighed.

"I can not make you see reason."

"Your damn right you won't change my mind."

Then she left. My mom asked why Bella seemed mad b I couldn't explain.

But I felt something bad was coming. A bad bad storm.

The next day Taryn took me to school. I didn't wana see Bella.

I got out of her car and we went to the school. But my brain was so full of thoughts. I couldnt make myself even see TJ or go to my first class. I decided to cut class and went to the bathroom. I washed my hands just because i could and then looked at my phone. Then i heard a grumble. I spun around. It was Hannah.

"I hate you." She said.

"The feeling is mutual." i said back.

Hannah rushed up to me but i threw my hands up and pushed at her but she punched me and stuck her hand at my ribs and i screamed in pain. I looked downa nd there ws a shard of glass in my ribs. I scremaed more as she freaked out.

"I didn't mean to do that!"

"YOU BITCH YOU STILL DID IT!" I screamed out and tears fell down my face. She ran away like a little bitch crying. I slowly pulled out the glass and blood seeped through my black Skelanimal top with the ruffle neckline and onto my black skirt with the black criss cross lines on it and my white vans and small velvet choker. My black eyeshadow and eye liner smeared and was all over my face and hands too and I felt sick. I sunk to my nees defeeted as the blood seeped more and more and i couldnt stop it.

The world got fuzzy and black. I felt strong warm hands on my arms. I heard a familiar loving german voice.

"Oh my god no no no Auden..."

I felt a prickle at my neck and I fell into the abyss of darkness.

"Tadius..."

...

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**my big bro helped me with this one. sorry if it gets too violnt and nsfw hold on to ur tits its going fast now**

I woke up to a blinding light and my eyes looked at taryn standing over me crying. She gaped loudly and screamed for a doctor. Doctors and nurses ran in m hospital room and i realiezed i had wires and cords eerywhere and IVS in me. I wanted to scream.

"What the hell happened to me?" I said trying ti yell but i could only whisper.

"You were stabbed."

"By Hannah!" I yelled.

"We know." said my mom walking in.

"She wrote a hole post on FB admitting to the hole crime."

wow thats stupid i thought to myself. If i wanted to stab her i wouldnt do that.

"Did you find that bitch?" I asked.

"No!" my dad walked in to. "She went missing. We think she killed herself for guilt because she said she would..."

I thought to myself, it wouldnt be because of gilt it would be becuse she didnt want clammidia anymore. but i kept that to myself.

I talked to some cops and i stayed one more night in the hospital. While i was sleeping i felt a precense in my room. I opened my eyes really fast. a dark figure was over me and i heard faint crying.

"Th-thadius?" I mumbled.

"OH Auden! my love!" and arms were around me.

"Oh Thadius!" i said back. We cried in to each other.

"what happened?" i mustered.

"I-I did something promise not to be mad. I only wanted to save you..."  
"wHAT DID YOU DO" i said. my heart sunk. "You killed hannah didnt you?!" not that i cared about her but i didnt want him in trouble.

"No no i don't know where she is...i might've...do you remeber anything before blacking out?"

i shook my head then i gasped because i did! I remembered that feeling in my neck!

"YOU DIDN'T!" i tried to yell.

"I'm so sorry it was the only way!"

"So...I'm getting fangs?!"

"Sometime soon yes. are you mad?"

"No. Not at all i would've asked you to do it at some point ayway!"

he sighed with relife. He cralwed into the bed with me and I held him so close. i felt the heat in me rise again as we kissed and fumbled our clothes and he kissed up and down my body and aroud the big scar now on my chest. I could fell his large zucchini shaped man-organ. i playd with it outside the pants and took it out to fell it. He groaned in my neck and kissed it and bit into my neck and i moaned loud with him and he stuck it in my again . The kisses were hot and heavy and we wildly grabed eachother's skinn and clawed at each other and tried not to make to much noise. he cummed everywhere and i releesed my orgasm with him.

"I love you..." he played in my hair and kissed me.

"I love you too."

"I wont let anything evr happen to you again."


	14. Chapter 14

I was terrified to see bella when i got out. but my mom said she was worried and wanted me to visit her. so i did. I closed my eyes as i knocked the door i heard bella open it saying "hi!" then she stopped and i opened my eyes and she just stared at me.

"I can explain!"

but before i knew it she had thrown a punch at me.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"NO you're not!" she screamed. Renseme and edward came out then they stared to.

"What did you do?!" they ask.

"I was dying there was no other choi-"

"How could you?!" Bella yelled. "I was trying to protect you!"

"Bella, look-"

"No! i don't want to see you with him ever again, he ruined your life!"  
i cried and ran away. I couldnt believe it.

* * *

I tried to pretend the fight didnt happen but i couldnt because as soon as i got home my mom and dad were glaring at me and told me to sit down int he living room.

"We let you have this little boyfriend because we hought you would be happy for once but he has caused you nohting but trouble. i heard hannah did this because she was in love with him."  
"she didnt love him; she cheated on him a few times prolly."

"also bella told us something...something interesting." dad said.

"Wh-what?!" she couldnt possibley tell them!

"You were having intercorse at school right? Bella said she caught you two. That's it young lady."

"SHE'S LYING!"

"We believe her because its not the first time youve been bad like that."

"what?!"  
"bella says you did it before. but she said she didnt tell anyone because she was trying to be a cool cousin. but she was concerned this time because she things TJ might be a part of a cult."

"what?!"

"go to your room, you cant talk to him anymore!"

and i ran up stairs crying.


	15. Chapter 15 blessed with a curse

I sadly put on my black bat eared hoodie over a white escape the fate tee and a pair of light blue skinny jeans and skull black slip on shoes. I felt cute outside with my extreme makeup and jewlery (dripping blood necklace and skull rings and my piercings in and my blood red and black makeup) and my hair up in a braid but i didn't feel cute inside. I was falling apart.

I was already changing too. My eeyes started to turn a super bright purple color and my skin got paler and paler and ivory. Everyone stared at me because of it at school. I found TJ in the cafeteria. He wore black skinny jeans with a black and white checkered belt and a tight black batman logo shirt with stacked skull high tops converses. I cried when he got over to me and held me.

"I'm so sorry..." i told him everything Bella did yesterday. How she was trying to ruin my life after saying the love of my life did it. So stupid.

"We can't lose each other again." He said to me. He kissed me. I agreed with the kiss.

"What do we do?"

"Its gonna sound crazy."

"Im willing to do anything to stay by your side."

he stared at me.

"you look beautiful as a vampire. i cant believe it."

i blush.

"We have to leave. Let's run away."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes! My dads said they want to visit germany we can go! we can run away there!"

It did sound crazy. But i didnt have anything here in this dull stupid town of Forks.

"How are we going to do it?"

and he told me.

To be continue.


	16. Chapter 16

I was shaking. I dressd up like a kitty cat for halloween. I told my parents I would stay at taryn's house to give candy out. But taryn knew too. I did drop by her house with TJ to hug her goodbye. I told her i would find a way to get in touch. And i loved her. Then we cried together and i had to tear myself away.

TJ got me to his car and we drove to his house. I had some bags packed and so did he. We would be the Demolition Lovers like in the song by MCR. I felt exilirated but also very scared. But i looked into those deep grays and he looked into my icy blues and we drove to an airport. We got on and i fell asleep on his chest. I woke up to the announcer saying we landed in Gemrnay and T was kissing me awake. His dads smiled at me and we got off the plane. My phone was going crazy by the time we got out of the port and I found a fountain and tossed it in. there were texts and posts about destiney and ashley went missing and i was being accused but i didnt give a shit. i was free!

TJ said he would get me a new one anyway. I couldnt believe it. A new start in a new place with the love of my life. I wore a black sundress with white and black stripe creepers and a big black sun hat and some big black shades. He and his fathers wore suits. TJ's was so hot. His was black and red. I wanted to melt.

We got to an apartment. His dads got us an apartment in the city of munich as a surprise. We got in the apartment and it was amazing. There was lacy furniture and nice dark red walls and it was very cute. The bedroom was small but nice. There was a king size size bed with black silk covers. The kitchen was small also but i loved it. I wanted to make him food there everyday for the rest of our lifes. There was a couch and seats and booshelves and two desks for us.

"Thanks so much!" I said and hugged them both. It was so sweet of them. I made us some wine that we found. The drinking age was low here so I could join. We drank a little and talked. Then we were left alone. I felt light headed. Maybe it was the wine. But he was looking sexy and i wanted a bit of that.

He jumped on me like an animals and i squeeled in happiness as he bit my neck a few times sexily. I grinded on him and humped him and he ripped off my clothes and i ripped his off and we went at it as hard as possible and it thumped on the floor prolly annoying the neighbors but we didnt care. We sucked on each other's skin and i was picked up and shoved against every surface he could find. It was wild but s was this love. God did i adore him.


	17. Chapter 17

I picked up a peach with my long blue fingernails and smiled at tj AS I PUT IT in the cart. He looked so beutiful in his tight white Nirvana tee and red acid washed skinny jeans with his shiney black boots. He wore all his hair under a black beanie with Marilyn manson on it. He wore spiked bracelets. He had chains all over his pants.

I wore a MCR tee and long dark ombre skirt with lacey red and black boots and some long black and red lacey fingerless gloves up my arms to my elbos. I wore spider web leggings and lots of piercings and skull necklaces, bracelts and glittery rings. I grinned with my black lipstick at him again while we went to go check out. I had a black parisol ready so we wouldnt glitter in the sun obviously.

we were walking with our bags and laughing at jokes when we stopped deed in our tracks. Staring at us across a s fountain was...

the voltori.

their red eyes were unmissable. He tried to make me walk faster but theyr locked eyes with me. he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a cute little pastry store. We sat down for a little bit but we couldnt talk long because before we knew it people were being shove out of the store and we looked and a voltori was eating the owner. We tried not to flip out. They locked the door AND suroounded us. We held tight to the table.

"what do you want?" i hissed at them.

"Do ye know what ye've done? Ye weren't careful. We smell it."

"What?" TJ said to the one who talked, a tall blonde vamp chick with red eyes like blood which was forbidding.

"Ye know nothing fools! Ye were reckless! Thou have no root have ye?" a big black vamp dude with dark pink glowing eyes said madly.

"Root?!" I said. But TJ gasped.

"Root...when we...sex between Vamps need the root or else..."

"We cant have anymore vamps in the world. There art way to many!" a skinny pale dude with magenta eyes said. They all wore big red cloaks and glared hotly.

"What do you mean?! How do you know she is pregnant?" TJ said and i was so lost.

They all looked at me.

I looked down. Was I...no...no way!

"There is no way!"

"We shalt to kill it."

"No!" we both screamed. the vittorio looked over at the people looking in the store confused.

"If ye wont do it we shall settle this another way."

I slammed my hand on the table and stood with fire from my eyes.

"I will keep this impassible baby if i really have one! I don't give a damn what you think!"

They glared more and swept out the door and we followed running home. Then the changes started. How?


	18. Chapter 18

the next day we went on a date on a tandam bike and rode around the city. I wore blac and white striped leggins and a black dressy blouse that was flowly kinda midevil and my hair in a braid. He wore a pair of black skinnys and blue shirt. We stopped by a diner and ate and then by afternoon he pulled me to a fountain. I knew what was happening when he sat me down and started neeling. I cried and tried to hide the tears for they were bloody. Damn vamp stuff.

"Auden Karma Keats you have made me the happiest man on the fucking planet and I adore you. I knew you would be my wife when i met you i could never get you out of my head. No body could ever take your place. you are such a beutiful person and even beutifuler vampire. you are such a sweet prize of my life and the apple of my eye i would be so honored if you spent the rest of this etrinity with me. i would be torured other wise. so please my sweet Karma marry me?" he pulled out a little goldlen ring with a dark crimson stone in a heart and i bit my lip.

"oh my god of course oh my god yes baby!" and he wuickly put the ring on me and we kissed and hugged. I thought i saw red somewhere but i was mistake.

We went home wuickly and his hands were already in my shirt playing with the nipples and i moaned as he bit them. Then we were stripping each other and kissing everywhere. I sat down to put his throbbing man-can sized organ into my mouht to plese him. he groaned.

"OH GOD!" and i giggled and took it out and sat up and he shoved his can-organ inside me deep and shoved in and out and again and again as we orgasmed and i layed on the kitchen counter and he did it again and we kept doing it untill really late and we were sweety and tired and panting from the good feelings.

* * *

i woke in our big black bed to a pain in my stomach. What was this? It felt like...oh my god!

A redheaded bitch was punching my stomach and a blond and a brownheaded girl behind her. I screamed and TJ woke up suddenly and we were in a fight before we knew it. I yaked the skank over by her hair and punched her. It felt good to get back at her and punch her over and over as TJ took down the other two. I shoved her down and sat on her and whaled on her face. I didnt stop untill she stopped moving and grabbed ashley and did the same by throwing her against the wall and hitting her in the stomach and she cryied for me to stop but i had no more fucks to give so i threw her down. Then I went after Destiny and broke her nose and threw her down too. They cried in a pile as i threw them on each other.

"Fuck all of you!" i screamed. We tied them up and pulld them to the woods behind the apartment.

We threw gas on them and sticks and TJ lit his lighter and stopped when i said so.

Hannah was screaming.

"I'm sorry i only ever wanted tj to love me! Why does he like you so much youre not even as prety as me i would have him iwth anyone but you! i would even be ok with him being with ashley even though she fucks the teachers behind the shcool!"

"what?!" ashley screamed "why would you tell them!"

"KILL US SO THE VOLTORI DOESNT FOR FAILING THEM!" Destiny screamed.

Then i told him to do it. And he threw his lighter at them and we watched them burn. Then TJ threw his arm over me when they died. We went to the house and cuddled.


	19. Chapter 19

**My bro has helped in this chap toooo**

Oktoberfest was happening. i WAS 2 months in to my pregnancy. I was so happy. not as happy as i was to go to oktoberfest for the first time ever. I wore a cute black outfit they wear there with the low cut tight corset kinda thing (it's not slutty because its a festival) and apron and cute skirt and little cupcake pins in my pig tails and TJ wore a black lederhosen and his hair tossled over his eyes. He was so cute. he pulled me in to a hug and kissed me.

"you look raviging..." he mustered.

Then i pulled away. I grinned and we went to go.

We got there and there was all kinds of people. Some people glared at us because we were darker dressed then them but we didn't give a fuck. We did what we wanted because we were free and here forever together taking on whatever happens. Fuck them.

He held my hand and we wandered around. We found a little stall selling kittens. TJ picked up a calico one and it licked his nose and he giggled the most adorable giggle ever known on earth.

"We should get this one my love!"

i agreed. We Payed for her and named her Zak. The seller said he would prepare her for us and we would come back for her later. We went along holding hands and got some pretzels and beer and sat down listening to a guy with an acorrdian. We drank and ate and ordered more beer and some sandwishes and ate and drank untilll our stomachs were full and heads were fuzzy.

Then we wandered off and found a amusment park there. We hopped on a bumper car and rode around hitting the little kids in their bumper cars and laughing. Then after that we headed to a tilt a whirl ride and I almost threw up everywhere. It was so fun. Then we went back for Zak. She was ready for us with a cute little red bow and some adoption papers we signed and took her home. I stayed with her as she played around and TJ went to buy her a bed a food bowl and other kitty things.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to the voltoti over our bed. I smached TJ and he woke up really fast and we both paniked.

"I told you we would kill you." the black guy said.

We screamed and bolted and foght our way through the voltoi. They chased. we ran out and they gave more chase. We hurry into the car and didnt even care that the music was so loud it hurt our ears. we drove for what felt like forever. We could see big black cars behind us driving super fast to catch us. I wanted to cry why couldnt we just stay together and without a problem?

We had been talking aboit names for the baby and getting stuff for it. Sudnely bullets threw through our windows and we screamed more and TJ vered off the road. We got out. We knew what we had to do. I didnt realize that teenagers by mcr was playing. We prepared to fight. They charged at us and we punched and kicked. Ww oudl never give up this baby i would swear it on my life


	21. Chapter 21

the song blasted before i even knew what was happening i had a dejo voo it was my vision so long ago the song demolition lovers played by mcr.

The cliff came to fast to quick and we were in the air. the voltori got out of there car and shoot at us as we fell. it was all like slow mo and i could not hear myself screaming but i felt it come out of my mouth as TJ grabbed me and held me. i saw his eyes he was crying it made me cry with him. I couldnt stop screaming; our baby deserved so much but nobody let us live our life. All this time all we wanted to be was free was that so much to ask for?

There was a moment where he mumbled the words to the song in my ear "I'm trying, I'm trying To let you know just how much you mean to me And after all the things we put each other through and I would drive on to the end with you." he pet my hair. i saw the water under us come closer.

"Know how much I want to show you you're the only one Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever."

He held me away from him to mouth the words "I love you."

And I said "I love you too."

and crashed my lips on his.

There was a light right as the front of the car touched the water and we jerked a little and shut our eyes.

Were we dead?

I couldnt feel anything?

I built my braveness up to open my eyes. we were...where were we?

TJ opened his eyes again and looked at me and suddenly took me in his arms and cuddled me close.

"what happened?!" I demanded.

"I-I-I cant- I cant explain this!"

We were in the middle of a mall and everyone was staring at us.

We got out shaking and embraced and cried together before a security gaurd came up to us.

"What is going on here?"

"We dont know officer."

"where are we by the way?"

"Uh...Forks National Mall?" He answered.

We gasped and stared at each other.

We needed answers now so we fled away from there.


	22. Chapter 22, Move Along

We found TJ's parents first and they were very shocked to see us. They wanted to know why you didn't call first. We explained and they had no idea either.

Then we ended up going to TJ's room to recoop. He held me on the bed and soothed my hair.

"I want to see my parents..." I finally said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I have to. After all that has happened."

And he nodded.

"Let's go."

We hopped into his old car and drove off.

We got to my parents house. We got out and he gave me a loving look to comfort me. I nodded and we headed down the path. The door swung open and there was my mom with tears in her eyes. She ran to me and threw her arms around me and held me close.

"My baby!"

I cried into her chest.

We ended up on the couch talking to my parents. I had my hand on TJ's as we explained the baby, what we were now, Germany, and the voltori and how we got here. They took it better than I expected.

"Well I'm so sorry. Honey I am so sorry I drove you to run away I should have listened to you." Mom said.

"I am too. We love you and if you want to be with this lovely young man you can."

Me and TJ smiled and held hands.

"Thank you so much. It means so much to me to hear that."

"Let us take you out to dinner!" Dad said.

"That sounds great!" said TJ happily but proper.

We piled into my mom's truck and headed to a nice diner. We sat at the table and my dad ordered two burgers and mom nagged him for eating too much. We giggled and I leaned against TJ as we both ordered too.

"So lets talk wedding!" Mom said. "private wedding or public? Church or outdoors?"

"We talked about one at Germany and we still want that. Now that you accept us we would love to have you there." I said.

"I'll pay for you to fly over and everything!" TJ said.

We all laughed together and ate and talked wedding until a random hand touched my hand and I spun towards it in suprise.

It was a hunched over woman with one big green eye and a white eye. She was wrinkly and old and had a weird look to her.

I heard her in my mind an she didnt move her mouth.

"Go to 85 Willow Clarke Wood we need to speak it is gravely inportant."

and she left.

We all were baffled.

"You didnt hear her?" I asked.

they shook their heads.

"Ever heard of 85 Willow Clarke Wood?" I asked.

"That's in downtown isnt it?" Dad said.

"I know what that is. This is...we have to go soon. AFter dinner we must go visit."

"Why?"

"The Shaman of the Damned. She was one. She must have something dire to tell us."


	23. Chapter 23

We found her shak. It was surrounded by weird rune stones and flowers and plants and there was a vial of blood on the knocker of her door i shook wondering what it was for.

Then tj touched my arm and held me close as we heard sounds inside the house and the door swung ope. It was the shaman lady with hier long white hair runing down her back to her feet because she was alot shorter than i thought she was going to be maybe its the hunch i thought she was just crouching. she looked at us and grabbed our wrists and we were inside as she slammed the door shut and did a weird hand gesture then turned to us with a smile.

"Now we can talk safely. sit down!"

and then we sat at the creeky little plush chairs and she sat on teh couch facing them by a fire place.

She drank tea from a cup she got on her table between us.

"I brough you here because He comanded it."

"Who is he?" TJ asked.

"Dracuucard."

We looked at each other.

"who?"  
I asked.

"the vampire father of all of us. Dacuucard was that which spawned us all."

"the first vampire?"

"Not just a simple vampire. A God of all that drinks blood. His children are us and many other naimals like bats and wolves and anything that eats blood to sustain itself."

"A god?" I laughed because god isnt real how could this be?

"Dont be so quick to judge little lady he is here. You may speak to him now if you like he summoned you here just for it."

I smirked.

"Oook. Suuuure."

She took my arm and led me and TJ to a big room with books everywhere and a little crystal ball in the middle on a table with crystals and runes everywhere. The woman went to it and chanted in a language we didnt know.

Then the room filled with a green mist fog and there was a rumbling. It felt like the world was going to tear apart and TJ grabbed me to protect me and i gritted my teeth and hald my belly where my baby was growing.

To be continue...


	24. Chapter 24

A big cloud covered the room and out the window and she laughed.

"Karma" a voice said. From the center area.

"What" karma shuddered hard.

"Step forth."

I did even though TJ held my arm back. I shook my head and stepped forward to thee table.

"What?"

"My child. My lovely and most beautiful child. I am glad you are here. I have chosen you mong my loved ones to carry ot a mission."

"What?"

"I need you ti slay the voltori."

Everyone in the room gasped except azabala the woman. I didn't know how I knew her name it was like the god wad telling me in my head.

"They have done bad in my eyes and you must clense the earth of there filth. I hate what they become. Bloody lusting beasts ."

"How do

"You must go on a perilous journey. Return to Germany, where I plucked you from the sky to bring to me."

"You did that?!"

"Indeed child. Azabala eill give you what I old her to and you must be off."

And I passed out.

I woke up on the couch told them both everything.

The kissed me and whispered.

"It will be so dangerous what if you die? I have to go with you."

"What about the baby?"

Azabala smiled. "I have a spell that can turn the womb to steal and keep him safe."

"Him?"

She nodded. I almost cried.

"We have ti have a wedding before we go. Just in case. I want to start the journey right."

I smiled and kissed.

"I can't wait."


End file.
